Happy Halloween
by Jexy
Summary: Set in Storybrooke but no one has their FTL memories. They just know their curse memories. For fun a Halloween party is being thrown at Granny's and there's a costume contest. To make it interesting, the winner wins a date with Emma.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait, how did I get pulled into this again?" I sat in my normal booth at Granny's as Ruby sat across from me.

"Oh come on Emma! You've not been in the dating pool for a while now. I don't know about before you came here but I know you've not been on a date in the past two years. And it'll help business in the town." She had a point. I haven't dated anyone in a long time. Before Storybrooke I just threw myself into work. I mean, I had the fake dates I set up for my bail bonds catches but that's it…and those all ended badly.

"Okay. Okay. I'll do it." I ran my fingers through my hair and huffed. "But a date is all. I'm not sleeping with anyone." Ruby laughed as she chewed on her pen.

"Awsome! Thanks Emma." As she got up to take someone's order she turned to me. "And no going as the Sheriff or Deputy of the town. Be original." I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coco.

As I sat working on paperwork at the station Henry walked in. "Emma! Emma! You're a genius!" I looked up and as he put his schoolbag down and plopped into the chair on the other side of my desk. "This is a perfect way to get you and Mom together." The blood drained from my face.

"Henry, your mother has no intentions on dating me or…"

"But you're her happy ending. You the White Knight who's supposed to save the Evil Queen." I sighed. There he goes with the book again. "Come on Emma. You have to believe." I didn't believe his book but I went along with it to make him happy. I did like Regina and she was a gorgeous woman but she'd never date me.

"So what are you going to go as?" Maybe if I changed the subject he'd leave it alone. "Because if I'm going, you're going. Besides, what makes you think Regina would come anyway?"

"Because you're going to invite her." My face dropped along with my stomach. "And I don't know yet. I've got a few ideas going through my head though."

"What makes you think she'll come if I invite her?" It was close to lunchtime ending so he hopped up and threw his backpack on.

"Because it's you." He headed towards the door. "And because you're going to say I want her there." Before I could say another word he was out the door.

After I got off work I knew Regina would still be at her office so I dropped by. I knocked on the door and waited for her to call me in. "You knocked Miss. Swan, what do you want?"

"I wanted to invite you to the Halloween party that's being held at Granny's." She put down her pen and folded her arms on her desk.

"And what makes you think I'd want to attend such an event? You know by now that most of the town doesn't like me at gatherings." It was true; people didn't welcome her very well.

"Because Henry and I want you there." I sat down and about died. It dawned on me what I had just said when Regina raised an eyebrow.

"You want me there?" I had to think fast.

"Henry wants you there, I mean. And come on Regina, you need some fun in your life. I can see that you're trying really hard to change for Henry." I need to stop right now.

"Henry wants me to be there? How do you know?" Her guard lowered a little bit.

"He told me. Today at the station. At least consider coming. And if you do, please bring a lasagna." Regina chuckled slightly.

"Does someone like my cooking? Even though it's not covered in grease and loaded with stuff that will eventually kill you." I leaned back in the chair and rolled my eyes.

"Yes I enjoyed it. Are you happy now?" I almost got a smile from Regina but the phone rang. "I'll let you take that." I got up and started to leave. "Please consider coming. And there's a costume contest so come dressed up." With that I was out the door.

A few days passed and it was time for the party. Ruby dressed as Red Riding Hood, Mary Margaret as Snow White, David came as Prince Charming, and, for the hell of it, and I came as a knight. Just to make Henry happy. Henry came as a wizard. "You look awesome Emma! You have a sword and all." It was nice making him happy. You could see the joy in his smile and eyes.

"Yeah kid, I came as a knight. Just like you wanted." We sat at our normal booth waiting for everyone to arrive.

"So is Mom going to come? You did ask her right?" I liked that Henry still called Regina Mom. I mean, yes I'm his biological mother but she raised him.

"Yes I asked her the day you came to the station. I'm not sure if she's coming or not. I told her you wanted her to come so she may." Henry always held out hope when it came to me and Regina. He actually had a code name for the plan of getting us together; it was operation SwanQueen.

"You guys look awesome!" Ruby headed our way in her costume and picnic basket. "So, are you here to save you Queen Emma?" Yeah Ruby knew I had a crush on Regina and she'd never let me live it down.

"Shut up Ruby." Before I could say anything else, Regina walked through the door. Everyone stopped and looked her way.

"Sorry I'm late." My mouth dropped and the room was silent. Regina wore this gorgeous, dark red dress that had a plunging neckline. The dress had a dark silver colored embroidering along the neckline and along the arms. From the waist down it was poofy and the wrists down. It fit her well; especially because the dress held up her boobs rather well. She had a very decorative necklace on that fell almost to the top of her cleavage. Oh God…her cleavage. The one thing, besides her eyes and smirks that could have me on my knees in a matter of seconds.

"Holy…." Ruby and Henry laughed at my reaction to the Mayor.

"It seems your Queen has arrived my dear knight. Now go. Go to your Queen." I swear I'm going to kill Ruby one of these days.

"Who invited you?" Or I may kill Leroy first.

"I did." I stood and realized I said that a bit louder then I wanted. Regina shot me a sideways grin when she saw my costume. "Is that lasagna?" Regina shook her head.

"Yes Miss. Swan. It is indeed my famous lasagna. Don't be a selfish pig and eat it all." I rolled my eyes as I met her at the counter.

"What is it that gives it a kick?" Henry met us by the counter as I cut myself and him a piece.

"Red pepper flakes. I've always enjoyed a little kick in everything I do." I bit my lip and cleared my throat. "So you came as a knight I see. Does Henry have something to do with your costume choice?"

"You caught me. Yes he did." No one was near us as we went towards the booth Henry was in. "Thank you for coming Regina. Or should I say your Majesty?" It was Regina's turn to roll her eyes.

"Watch it Miss. Swan before I take your knighthood away." Henry sat between us at the rounded booth. I could tell he was ecstatic that his two Moms were getting along for once.

The hours passed and everyone ate and had a good time. Soon it was time to vote for the costume contest. Everyone voted and I was assigned the job of reading the ballets. As I read through the ballets I was keeping a mental tally of how many votes Regina had. It was down to the last ballet and there was a tie between Regina and Dr. Whale. I opened the last ballet with shaky hands and tried not to smile when I read Regina's name. "And the winner is," I turned the paper around. "Regina." People didn't know whether to stay quiet or applaud. When I looked at Regina she had an odd expression on her face.

"Well I guess…" I pulled out my fake sword and aimed it at Leroy.

"One more word and I will end you." I made my way back to my booth. "Congrats Regina; you have the best costume." She didn't say a word. "It can just be lunch. It doesn't have to be a date…"

"Be at my place at 7PM sharp tomorrow night. Don't be late." There was awkwardness between Regina and I for the rest of the party. I was glad when it was time to go home. Henry went home with Regina while I went back to Mary Margaret's.

"So are you excited about tomorrow night?" Mary Margaret knew I liked Regina from the start. She called me out on it before I admitted to it.

"I don't know." She came to sit beside where I was lying down on the bed. "I mean, she won it so she could've said no but then she could be going along with it just to bitch me out alone."

"I don't think she will." I leaned up on my elbows and looked at her.

"Why? Do you know something I don't? Tell me now if you do." Mary Margaret looked at me with sympathy.

"I don't know anything but you've been letting Henry stay with her more so she may thank you for that." Regina thanking me? Yeah right. I groaned and fell back on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I got sucked into this one and it will be more then 2 chapters. But here's the next installment of this sexy fic. Enjoy!

The next day I made sure to wear my best pair of jeans, a nice long sleeved dress shirt, and my nicer boots. Mary Margaret had to push me out the door so I wouldn't chicken out. As I drove up her driveway I looked down at the clock. I was five minutes early. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the bottle of wine and headed towards her door. I was nervous knocking on her door. Regina opened the door a minute later. "Why is it you're early tonight yet always late to the town meetings?"

"I'm not sure. Just luck I guess." Regina sidestepped and allowed me to walk in. As usual her home smelt like apples. "You cooked? I was supposed to cook."

"What were you going to cook? Grilled cheese sandwiches?" She looked amazing. Regina wore a white dress shirt, black slacks, and heels. The thin gold necklace brought the outfit together.

"No. I was going to cook chicken alfreto. I brought a bottle of wine. Can I put it in the fridge?"Regina took the bottle and inspect it.

"Where did you find this? I've been looking for this forever. You can't find it in Storybrooke." I was caught. I didn't want to admit that I went out of town to get a bottle of wine.

"I went to Boston. A friend of mine met me half way with it. That kind is my favorite." I'm not sure if that was a grin or a smirk that Regina gave me.

"Well it seems we do have things in common besides Henry. And it's odd that you said you'd make chicken alfretto because that's what I've cooked." I followed as Regina went towards the kitchen. "Put this in the fridge please." I did as she asked and helped her set the table for two.

"This smells amazing Regina. I couldn't have done it this well. Would you like some wine?" I helped her bring the food to the table and grabbed the wine.

"Yes, I'd like some wine." I poured the wine as she put food on our plates.

"So what shall we toast to Regina?" She raised an eyebrow at me. "To Henry?"

"To Henry." We clinked our glasses and took a small sip. I was glad to see the satisfied look that came across Regina's face as she tasted the wine. Eating in silence I tried not to shovel the food in my mouth. It tasted awesome but I always knew I loved Regina's cooking. I wanted to start a conversation but I didn't know what to talk about. "So how did you get dragged into the whole costume contest win a date thing?"

"Ruby talked me into it. She wouldn't let up so I just gave in. Luckily my worst nightmare didn't come true. I'm not sure what I would do if Dr. Whale won." Regina chuckled as she dabbed at her mouth.

"I can see it now; you would fake your own death or something to get out of it." I laughed and had to agree. "Which leaves me to this, why did you go along with this?" Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

"Because it would be good for us to talk privately and without dealing with the town's people." Good save Emma. "You seem much happier that Henry is staying with you more. I'm glad."

"You care about my happiness?" I topped our wineglasses off.

"Of course I do. You're the adoptive mother of my son." She cleared her throat. "Our son. But you deserve to be happy and if spending time with Henry makes you happy then…"

"Thank you Emma." Regina pushed her empty plate away and folded her arms on the table. "It seems that everyone in town hates me. Granted I know I've not been the nicest to them but I'm trying to be better." I enjoyed us talking like this. It was nice. I finished and pushed my plate away as well.

"You're welcome. And Henry does love you. He's just…I don't know what he's going through. The book is real to him and I'm starting to wonder now if last night's costumes were a coincidence or not."

"I didn't think of that." For the first time tonight Regina actually laughed. I loved hearing that. "I made the dress myself."

"You did?" I was amazed. The dress was gorgeous and she made it by hand?

"Yes I did." She stood and started to take her plate but I grabbed it.

"You cooked. The least I can do is rinse them off and put them in the dishwasher." Regina followed as I took our dishes to the sink. She watched as I rolled up my sleeves and started rinsing the plates. There was a comfortable silence as I cleaned the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher.

"I made apple turnovers for desert. They're made from the apples from my tree. Which, might I remind you, are forbidden from you having Henry pick some for you." I hung my head. I knew I'd get caught eventually.

"I knew I'd get caught eventually. I can't help it; the forbidden fruit of your tree is the most delicious of them all." Fuck that sounded very bad. Though, it must have intrigued Regina because she cocked an eyebrow and took a few steps towards me.

"Is that so Miss. Swan? And how many trees have you eaten from?" Damn it. She knew didn't she? "I know you like me dear. Why else do you think I'd invite you into my home for dinner? Alone." She had this planned?

"You know don't you?" Regina set her glass of wine on the counter and gave me a sexy grin.

"Oh yes Emma, I know. I know you fantasize about me at night. I can see the hunger in your eyes when I walk into a room. And I know just how much you love to hear my raspy voice. It's a turn on for you when I call you Miss. Swan." I shivered and she noticed. "See?" I didn't dare move. I didn't know how this was going to end. Regina walked closer and held her lips an inch from my ear. "Tell me sheriff, what exactly do you want? Tell your Majesty where you want my tongue," she ran the tip of her tongue along the shell of my ear. "And where you want my hands."

A moan escaped my throat as she whispered in that husky voice. My knees were about to buckle and there was heat radiating from my core. I wanted this woman badly. I turned quickly and laced my fingers through her long dark hair. My lips crashed against hers. Regina hesitated a moment but then kissed back just as passionately. Her hands un-tucked my dress shirt and she ran her nails along my bare skin. I moaned into her mouth. "So you do have a thing for me?" Regina leaned back to lock eyes with me.

"No, I just want my shirt back. Now follow me my knight. I'm taking you to my bedchambers." Regina all but pushed me up the stairs and into her room. My whole body was buzzing. The second we entered her room, she shoved me against the door and pressed her lips and body back against mine. We continued to undress each other and oh how much I enjoyed slowly the white dress shirt she wore. "Get on with it Miss. Swan."

"Yes your Majesty." The rest of our cloths fell to the floor and my breath caught in my throat as I saw Regina stand there in her matching lace underwear. "You're beautiful…"

"Thank you Emma." I was still in awe as Regina continued unbuttoning my…well her shirt. "I'll be taking this back Sheriff." I chuckled and kissed her again. Regina pulled me towards her bed and turned us. With a push I was on my back in the center of her bed. I didn't realize she was that strong. I didn't let myself dwell on the fact because I had the most gorgeous woman straddling my hips….


	3. Chapter 3

She leaned down and kissed me tenderly. I was lost in this woman since I first laid my eyes on her. I know we had our bad moments but I loved her anyway. As she kissed down my neck, I moaned and fumbled unlatching her bra. Regina chuckled darkly and whispered into my ear. "Having trouble Miss. Swan?" She ran her nails down my stomach and between my thighs. Regina massaged my swollen core over the red lace panties I wore incase this happened. "Oh my. Someone's very wet for her Queen."

"Regina, please…" My voice cracked as she sped up the pace. Regina did as I asked and pulled my underwear off. I whimpered when she took her hand away and straddling me again. I watched as she slid out of her red lace panties and threw them to the floor. Regina continued to work her magical fingers between my folds and my head fell back. "Fuck…" I moaned loudly as she slid one of her long fingers inside me. My whole body bucked as she entered a second and curled them against my swollen G-spot.

"Does my knight like that? Talk to me my swan. Tell your majesty what you want." She curled her fingers again and I moaned louder. "Oh I see you like that quite a bit. I wonder what would happen if I fucked you with my tongue instead."

"Yes…please…Regina…" I didn't have to beg much. Regina watched me with her darkening eyes as she moved between my legs. I jumped when she took one long, slow lick. When she increased the speed and pressure I threw my head back. "Please your Majesty…fuck me with that tongue of yours!" With an evil chuckle she worked her tongue deep inside of me. "Fuck!" Moments later after she teased my G-spot and sucked or nibbled my clit I came hard. Harder than I have ever came before. My head was spinning as I felt the bed shift beside me. "Sweet Jesus….I've never came like that before."

"Well of course you've not Dear. You've never been with a Queen before." There was something behind that but I didn't know what it was. Neither did I have the strength to. I leaned over to kiss her deeply and rolled on top. I made my way kissing down her neck to her voluptuous breasts and paid each equal attention. Taking one hardened nipple between my teeth nibbling and then sucking while I massaged the other. Regina's moans drove me downward. I wanted to please this woman. I had dreamt of this night for a year now.

"May I my Queen?" She nodded and I dipped my face between her toned legs. She was clean shaven; just how I imagined. I teased her clit and she tangled her fingers in my long blonde hair. When I teased her opening with my tongue but never went totally in I heard a growl come from Regina. She tightened her grip on my hair and I knew I shouldn't tease her anymore. Sliding my tongue in slowly she bucked her hips. As I curled my tongue against her G-spot she moaned loudly. It was good that Henry was spending the night with a friend. It was also good that Regina's house wasn't near anyone else.

"Emma….Fuck…." My name rolled off her tongue a few times; along with colorful other language before she came hard against my tongue. I lapped up all of her nectar and enjoyed every bit of it. She was so sweet I knew I was addicted. Regina's body relaxed and I kissed my way up to her lips. "You do give a good tongue lashing when needed." I couldn't help but chuckle as I gazed upon her.

"You're beautiful; you know that?" Regina smiled as she tucked some loose hair behind my ear.

"Thank you Emma." I leaned down to kiss her again. We held the kiss a moment before I leaned up and threw my legs off the bed. "Where are you going?" I stopped. I didn't know what to expect after this happened. I figured she'd want me to get dressed and leave.

"I…uh…bathroom?" She knew I was lying.

"You don't have to leave. Henry won't be home till tomorrow afternoon." I smiled and crawled back beside Regina.

"I didn't know what you'd want me to do." She ran her fingers threw my hair.

"For you to stay the night." I leaned up and kissed her passionately.

"Anything you would like my Queen."


End file.
